our_phandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan And Phil
Dan and Phil (previously known as The Radio 1 Request Show) was an award-winning British radio show hosted on BBC Radio 1 on Sunday evening, by presenters Dan Howell and Phil Lester(known as danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil''on YouTube, respectively), who are most commonly known as ''Dan and Phil. The show was a spiritual successor to the original Request Show on the station, enabling listeners to request songs to be played but also encompassing additional entertainment features. It was loosely based on Dan and Phil's now discontinued internet series; The Super Amazing Project, which included segments such as Internet News. The show's successor, The Internet Takeover, began airing on 1 September 2014 at 9pm. Dan and Phil present this new show on the first Monday of each month, and various other online video bloggers present the other weeks. People such as Joe Sugg, Zoe Sugg and Caspar Lee, among others, have hosted the show. History In the past, the Radio 1 Request Show has been hosted by Reggie Yates on Saturday afternoons (October 2007 until April 2012), and Jameela Jamil on Sunday evenings (April 2012 until January 2013). After doing a variety of other work for BBC Radio 1, such as one-off shows at Christmasand work at the station's presence at the Edinburgh Festival Fringe, in November 2012 it was announced that Dan and Phil would present the show, with the visual element bringing a change of format. Part of the reasoning behind this was to add to the station-wide effort of lowering the average listener age. In June 2014, it was announced that from 1 September 2014, the presenters would move to a weekly Monday night slot, from 9pm to 10pm, to a show that would continue to be fully visualised.6 In August 2014, it was announced that this new show would be a different format, with new presenters from the online world (including Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley among others) hosting shows; Dan and Phil would present the first broadcast of each month.7 This show is known as the Internet Takeover, and incorporates some features from the original Dan and Phil show, such as the Internet News and the audience's music videos (though listeners are unable to request songs to be played). The final Dan and Phil show was broadcast on 24 August 2014, effectively leaving the station without a request show. format The entire show was visualised, enabling visitors of the BBC Radio 1 website to watch the programme live; watching in real time what is happening in the studio; the presenters' challenges; interviews with musicians or people involved in internet culture; and music videos created by the audience. During the show, listeners were encouraged to call, text, tweet and post on Facebook to the station. Listeners could have their comments read out and call in to talk live on the show. fanwars 2013 Dan and Phil used to have a section entitled Fan Wars in which two listeners would call in to represent two musical artists in a competition, which varied every week. The winner of the competition would get their respective artist's song played. Fan Wars was replaced with a new segment; Sorry, I Don't Know How to Internet, for 2014. Internet news 2013 - 2014 In Internet News, Dan and Phil read out bizarre and off-beat news stories, discovered from around the internet. The segment was a parody of regular news programming, with an orchestral soundtrack and the presenters wearing glasses with no lenses which they called their "news glasses". Dan VS Phil 2013-2014 A physical challenge is chosen by BBC staff for the presenters to take part in on video, while music from the Radio 1 playlist can be heard in the background. The winner is chosen from the number of points each presenter receives; a different caller announced the winner of the segment each week. In early episodes, the segment had been more interactive, with listeners of the show being able to choose a challenge on the Facebook page and Twitter of Radio 1, and the audience being able to vote on the winner of each week. Category:Dan and phil Category:Danisnotonfire Category:Danhowell Category:Phandom Category:Amazingphil Category:Phan Category:Tabinof